


The Wall

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [68]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Panty Removal Recommended..., Wall Sex, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's back from a mission - and M is more than ready to take pleasure in his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> Third in the unplanned post-Quantum of Solace series that began with [The Bath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2066580) and [The Desk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2125977). (Apparently I'm on a roll...)

As M shoved him against the wall, kissing him fiercely, Bond tried to bring his hands up to unfasten her jacket, but she slapped them away.

"Keep still," she ordered, and he groaned, feeling his cock swelling ever more inside the confines of his suit trousers. 

She bit at his bottom lip, then sucked it as her hands unfastened his trousers, then shoved them down off his hips to pool around his ankles. He groaned again as she clasped his cock in her right hand and stroked it, but before he could do more than buck involuntarily against her body, she was sinking to a crouch in front of him.

"Oh fuck!" he swore as her hot mouth enclosed the head of his prick. His hands scrabbled wildly against the wall behind him, but there was no purchase for his fingers and he brought his hands forward instead, intending simply to hold her head, although the urge to clutch it as he pulled her mouth down the remaining length of his cock was strong. He was scared because he desperately wanted to fuck M's mouth, but he didn't want to hurt her, and he'd always left her to control things when she went down on him.

He cried out when M grabbed his wrists and pinned them back against the wall as she slid his cock deeper down her throat. Looking down he could see the admonishment in her eyes: don't move, or this is all over, and he desperately pressed his body back against the wall as M's mouth worked its magic.

His balls tightened and lifted, and he soon cried out again, "I'm going to – ", but it was already too late: she was swallowing every mouthful of his spunk as his cock spurted down her throat.

As she pulled her mouth away with a long, leisurely motion, Bond wondered if his legs were about to buckle; it certainly felt that way. M gave a last, loving kiss to the tip of his cock, then looked up at him, and he reached down to help her upright.

"Fuck, M," he gasped as she leant into his body. He ducked his head and kissed her hungrily, then bit her earlobe and asked, "How wet are you?"

For an answer she grasped his wrist and guided his hand under her skirt; she wasn't wearing any knickers tonight, and he nuzzled the side of her neck as his fingers found her sex: she wasn't dripping, but she wasn't dry either, and Bond carefully eased one of his fingers into her hot pussy.

M moaned in obvious pleasure and he pushed himself off the wall, then turned her around so that she was backed up against the wood panels. 

"My turn," he said, his voice low.

M's back arched towards him, her magnificent breasts straining against the white shirt she wore beneath her black suit jacket, and as he began stroking his finger in and out of her pussy, he used his free hand to unfasten her shirt, then slipped his hand within to tweak one of her nipples.

As he finger-fucked his boss, Bond also undressed her as far as the shirt, which hung open, the material framing her boobs beautifully, and her stockings. Then he slipped his left hand down her spine and eased her hips and arse forwards; a twist of the two fingers inside her made her arch her back even more provocatively, and he lowered his head to suck a nipple into his mouth.

He felt her hands clutching at his head as he used his fingers and mouth to drive her to a shuddering orgasm that left her as boneless as he had felt when she'd gone down on him. 

By the time he eased his fingers free of her now slick pussy, he was hard again, and he quickly scooped M up and carried her over to the sofa.

"What's wrong with the bed?" she asked, although there was nothing but curiosity in her tone.

"Too far away," he muttered, and her peal of laughter rang through the room. He shook his head slightly, then shed his jacket and shirt; his shoes and socks followed, then he carefully lowered his body over hers, moaning yet again when M grasped his cock and guided it into her pussy.

"Fuck me hard, James," she said, her tone commanding, and he began to plunge deep and hard, her body arching up off the sofa to meet each downward thrust of his.

"Good boy, James," she muttered, and he grunted, trying to focus on not coming too soon, a task that was not made any easier by M's fingers digging into his back, and her pussy muscles tightening around his cock.

She murmured softly in his ear after he'd forcefully spent himself inside her, and he tried not to crush her, but he was too boneless to move off her for the moment.

"Welcome home, James," she said, and kissed him yet again.


End file.
